<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pub Shenanigans by PlateOfChickenAlfredo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719208">Pub Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateOfChickenAlfredo/pseuds/PlateOfChickenAlfredo'>PlateOfChickenAlfredo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Electrocution, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateOfChickenAlfredo/pseuds/PlateOfChickenAlfredo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking and drunken fun awaits Cyon at the pub. However, a familiar face makes an appearance and proposes something far more suggestive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pub Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at a smut fic. It came out a lot shorter than I would've liked, but oh well. I'm just glad I can finally put this to bed. Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The patrons of the pub sat in silence as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. Eyes from Awoken, Human, and Exo alike were all trained on Cyon as he shifted his footing, leading with his right as he lifted his hand cannon. His left eye dimmed as he focused on leveling the holographic reticle on his gun with his other eye. A restless Awoken Hunter darted her gaze from Cyon to the other Exo standing at the other end of the pub, facing 90 degrees away from Cyon. The Exo’s head was the only thing separating Cyon from the shot glass he was meant to hit. The challenge? Cyon had to bullseye the shot glass in question through the holes in the face cheeks of the Exo.</p><p>“You sure you want to go through with this, Ben?” Cyon teased as he steadied his gun. “With how crowded this place is, that’s a lot of glimmer you’re going to have to fork over for drinks!”</p><p>Ben’s mouth lit a bright purple as he let out a hearty laugh, “Oh I’ve seen you shoot, Cyon. You might be a gunner, but you’re no sharpshooter. Might as well hand over that glimmer and upgrade modules and save us all some time!"</p><p>The human bartender shouted from behind the wall of people blocking his view in his gruff voice. “Hey, you better not fucking miss! You might both be Guardians but I don’t need whatever’s inside those metal heads of yours getting all over my wall!”</p><p>Cyon looked over at the bartender who was dead eyeing him through a gap between the patrons. Cyon shook his head and shrugged. “Then why the fuck did you let us do this Pete? Either way, you’re getting scrap or a bullet hole in your wall.”</p><p>Pete shrugged back. “Eh, with the number of people here? A full round of drinks would pay for a tiny hole like that to get patched up tenfold.”</p><p>Someone out in the crowd spoke up, very much drunk already. “Enough with the chit chat! We want drinks! Or to see you blow someone’s head open, but preferably drinks!” The rowdy crowd began to chant as they pounded their fists on whatever table they could find. “Drinks drinks drinks drinks!” </p><p>Cyon held his hands up as he turned to the surrounding crowd. “Alright alright! How about this, two rounds of drinks on my boy Ben here if I hit the glass with the lights off! How does that sound?”</p><p>The cheers that followed were more than expected, and Pete with an eye roll walked over to the light switch and flipped it down. Cyon realigned his sights at the glass before the bar went dark.</p><p>Ben chuckled, “I don’t know why you make things harder for yourself Cyon. I guess it’s less pathetic if you missed in the dar-”</p><p>The fireball from Cyon’s hand cannon lit up the room with a flash as he fired. The patrons could hear the whizz of the bullet as it zoomed past them. And at the end of the bullet’s journey? To the glee of all except one, the shattering of glass. The drunken uproar that followed was near deafening. Pete flipped the lights back on to show that the frozen Ben’s head was still intact. Next to him, however, the base of the shot glass remained, but the rest lay in bits and pieces all around.</p><p>“Should’ve kept that beautiful mouth shut. Would’ve missed if there wasn’t an aurora borealis going on inside there.” Cyon commented with snark as he winked. He twirled his gun with his index finger and slipped it back into his holster, strutting over to Ben and patting him on the shoulder. “You know, just because I feel bad I’ll buy you a drink.” Cyon pointed up in the air and made a circular motion with his arm before pointing back at Ben. “But everyone else? Two rounds are on my buddy here!” He chuckled and shook the grumbling Exo who shrugged off Cyon and left to pay the inevitable hefty tab. </p><p>Cyon’s celebration, however, was interrupted by an impressed whistle which was all too familiar to his ears. The whistle was incredibly inorganic, and it had a touch of static from hitting a pitch too high for the owner’s transmitter. “You really know how to put on a show. Impressive. It was almost as good as something I could pull off. Almost.”</p><p>Cyon spun around, whatever counted as a heart skipping inside of his chest as that sassy voice crossed his ears again. At the entrance of the pub, leaning against the doorframe was the horned Hunter Vanguard, eyeing up Cyon with admiration.</p><p>“Holy shit, Cayde?” Cyon sputtered, “When the hell did you get here? I mean it’s great to see you but-” Cayde nudged himself off of the doorframe and held his hands up in the air. “Hey hey ease up showoff! I don’t need you frying a wire!” He chuckled, watching Cyon walk over to him with haste and exclaim loud profanity as he rammed his hip against a table, knocking over and spilling the glasses on it. </p><p>Cyon hissed as he stopped and bounced on a foot, placing a hand on his hip. He dropped some glimmer on the table for the angry customers that glared at him as he continued onward. “Here just...that should cover for that! Fuck, sorry!” He finished the rest of his treacherous journey through the pub with a mild limp much to Cayde’s amusement. “And there’s that clumsy guy I love to see. Was getting worried it was all Mr. Cool from here on out.”</p><p>Cyon let out a sarcastic laugh as he rubbed his hip. “Haha, oh shut up. It’s just good to see your face again.” He took the hand that Cayde held out and brought him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“Likewise. I see you’ve been handling yourself well.” Cayde spoke as they both reeled back. “Been a while since we last had a chance to chat.”</p><p>“A while? It’s only been a week.”</p><p>“Huh. Feels like a damn year. Those new Light Hunters just keep comin’. I swear it’s just an endless stream of knife-wielding maniacs that show up to the Tower. Hell, I love ‘em all but c’mon Traveler. I’m begging you. Get your Ghosts to resurrect more Titans or something.”</p><p>“Do I hear the infamous Cayde complaining about chaos...?”</p><p>Cayde waved his hand. “Oh please. I’ll blast through thousands of ugly monsters every day till I die if I could. Well, I can, but that's not the point! It’s just these blueberries that I have to constantly look after that’s going to make me tear the plating off my head. You have grown people acting like complete morons!"</p><p>Cyon let out a laugh. “It’s that bad, huh?”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>Cyon placed a hand on his hip and snorted. "Oh do I now? I've dealt with you, haven't I?"</p><p>Cayde made an overdramatic wince. "Ouch…. Okay, now you're just being rude."</p><p>Cyon snickered. "I'm fucking with you. But seriously, what brings you down here?"</p><p>"Just looking for a drink. Banshee has been busy with work and it's my night off…" The Hunter Vanguard trailed off as he leaned in, his face mere inches into Cyon’s. Cayde’s eyes bore into Cyon’s as he lifted his hand and traced the details in Cyon’s breastplate with a prodding finger. Cyon’s stomach, or whatever was in place of one, fluttered as Cayde gave him a quick wink. “Maybe we could indulge in some...fun.” </p><p>The news seemed to add fuel to whatever powered Cyon’s white eyes, making them glow with fiery intrigue. A fan or two kicked on within him as his core rumbled and ignited, his body creating a soft whir only audible by Cayde and himself. Cayde felt a stir down under as Cyon’s body did the talking. Cyon glanced around, making sure nobody was paying any attention to either of them before returning his fiery gaze towards the Hunter Vanguard. </p><p>“That was a bit out of the blue but...are you suggesting we go to my place?” Cyon muttered with a sultry tone.</p><p>“Mm...not quite yet. I’m in the mood for some...public display of affection.”</p><p>He grabbed Cyon by the sides of his arms and spun him around before giving him a playful shove forward. Cyon stumbled forward two steps, his activated fans whirring with heightened intensity. Cayde brushed past him as he walked over to the cornered C shape bar and sat towards the end. It was the furthest away from the front of the pub and in a somewhat secluded area of it. There wasn’t much of a reason for anybody to be back there besides if they were sitting in the two available seats at the bar. Cayde waved his hand at the frozen showoff who was now standing in the middle of the pub, thinking over what his next move would be. Every rational thought up in Cyon’s bucket head screamed at him to go back to his dorm and rub out all his impure thoughts into a tissue and steer clear of any chance of getting spotted doing something stupid tonight. The unnoticeable tent in his pants screamed otherwise.</p><p>The debating Hunter peered over at Cayde, who had rested his chin on his hand as he beckoned Cyon over with that same smug and now cocky face. Gosh, he was so damn cute, Cyon thought to himself as Cayde attempted to lasso him in. Maybe he was just bluffing about the whole PDA thing. Cayde wouldn’t dare to do much in a crowded pub like this. He was probably just going to do a little more flirting to get Cyon's gears going before they went back to his place. Nothing too extreme, right? Cyon unthawed himself and made his way over to a seat next to Cayde and sat down.</p><p>“Good job on not ramming another table. I swore the spell I put you under would’ve gotten at least one more of those out of you,” Cayde snickered and patted Cyon on the thigh, groaning with annoyance as his hand met the hard and cold plating of Cyon’s leg armor. “Right. You like to dress up as a knight. Have I ever told you how much I hate that?”</p><p>Cyon chuckled. “Plenty. It works wonders as an anti-frisking-from-Cayde armor. You’re going to have to exercise some of that handiwork if you want to get frisky with me, mister. Good luck doing that here.”</p><p>Cayde tilted his head a bit at the challenge, the same excitement illuminating in Cyon’s eyes flaring up within Cayde’s. He drummed his fingers against the armor, making Cyon tense with wonder of what the Hunter Vanguard was cooking up in that head of his. </p><p>“Anti-frisking-from-Cayde, huh?” The drumming slowly traveled up and over to Cyon’s crotch where the armor split, leaving Cyon’s crotch region wide open. He paused when Cyon shot a deadeye look at him.</p><p>“Don’t you even dare.” Cyon snapped. </p><p>Cayde gave a wink in response, sliding his hand over Cyon’s crotch and rubbing his fingers over it. “There seems to be a major flaw in that armor of yours.”</p><p>Cyon’s fans whirred louder as those playful fingers rubbed up against his dick through his pants. He looked at the patrons sitting a few feet from them at the bar, a wave of relief washing over him as he noticed nobody was giving either of them any attention. There was an urge to stop Cayde, but he made no move to act upon it. Unable or unwilling, Cyon couldn’t decide. Maybe a little of both? His body flustered as Cayde rubbed with more vigor, coaxing Cyon’s dick to harden underneath the fabric as he added more pressure.</p><p>“You’re insane…”</p><p>“I don’t see you stopping me.”</p><p>“So don’t stop.” Cyon grumbled.</p><p>The reluctant acceptance was always fun for Cayde to get out of Cyon, and it only egged him on to continue. Cyon’s length throbbed with need as Cayde stroked the shaft with his palm, making Cyon utter a soft groan. </p><p>“Hey. What do you two want to drink?” Pete asked as he walked over to their side of the bar, drying a glass with a towel. Both Exos snapped out of their trance and over to Pete. Cayde retracted his arm despite it being fairly well covered by the bar separating the pair and bartender. </p><p>Cayde cleared his throat. “Oh, um...anything strong. Don’t care what.” </p><p>“And I’ll take anything fruity enough to pacify the alcohol.” Cyon bounced his leg, eyeing up Pete for any sign that he knew what was going on underneath the bar just a second ago. </p><p>Pete nodded and smiled, his attention more towards the glass he was drying. “All right. Coming right up. Thanks for that bet by the way.” He nodded at Cyon before heading off to prepare their drinks. </p><p>Cyon turned over to Cayde, hissing again as he whispered, more of his fans kicking on as his core warmed him like a good fire. “Why do you do this? Always doing stupid shit and tricking me into entertaining them. And every time you take it one step too-” Cyon cut himself off as Cayde slipped his hand under the leg armor with a knife in hand, cutting the pants underneath with one swift motion before dissolving the knife. </p><p>“Pipe down Cyon. I’ll show you a step too far.” He muttered, his burning excitement having just been fed a lake’s worth of accelerant after experiencing the thrill of almost being caught. He slipped his hand through the torn opening and fished for...there it was. Half hard, but the soft bits still pulsed, and the whole thing felt like a warm, thick, and glow stick to Cayde. Cyon let out one quiet gasp as Cayde wrapped his hand around his tool. His transmitter littered his speech with pops and cracks. “H-Hah...wait...Cayde…don’t even think about...” He squirmed, arching his back some as Cayde gave his hardening dick a stroke. Cayde circled Cyon’s sensitive head with a thumb, watching Cyon’s mouth light up a bright white but make no noise as he tried to keep quiet. Cayde kept his head propped up with a hand, rubbing off Cyon with the other as he peered around the pub. There had to be...twenty or so people inside? And none of them suspected a thing as he made Cyon squirm for him under the bar. The thought was getting Cayde riled up, and he wasn’t about to stop.</p><p>“Wait? Doesn’t look like you want me to.” He stroked faster, watching Cyon squirm and stifle a much-needed moan. Cayde’s fingers caressed Cyon’s twitching member and prodded the squishy bits, making Cyon grab a hold of the bar as he gyrated his hips. A soft crackle of static escaped Cyon, nearly all semblance of rationality being thrown out of the window as Cayde played with him. Cayde stroked faster, a deep rumble escaping his transmitter as he broke down Cyon unbeknownst to everyone around them. A flurry of static filled Cyon’s mind as his desire for Cayde kicked up a notch. He shifted his waist around in a fruitful attempt to heighten the sensation against the hand that pumped his cock. </p><p>“Damn you Cayde…” Cyon uttered with a whisper as he tilted his head back with a satisfied and static-filled sigh. “But don’t stop...please~” A tiny squeak tipped the plea. He ground up against Cayde’s grip, starting to lose control of himself as his thoughts distorted and jumbled together. The squeak was like sweet nectar to Cayde’s ears, encouraging him to jerk off Cyon even faster. Had anybody paid any attention to either of them at this point it would’ve been fairly obvious what was going on, but fortunately for both of them, everyone was too busy with another pair of Guardians trying to replicate Cyon’s stunt. </p><p>Cyon squirmed again, his dick throbbing with need as Cayde pumped it. He was getting close, and Cayde could feel it. Cayde pulled his hand out from Cyon’s pants and stood up from his seat much to Cyon’s disapproval who snapped from his daze and looked up at Cayde. “Hey where are you-” He grabbed Cyon by the neck of his cloak as he spoke and dragged him out of his seat and out the back of the pub. Cayde was rock hard under his pants, and he was dying to satisfy that raging lust.</p><p>Behind the pub awaited a long, narrow and winding alleyway. It was secluded enough for the things Cayde was planning on doing to the riled up Hunter that he shoved against the brick wall. As a true Hunter, Cayde took a moment to look over his prey, who was frozen against the wall as they awaited his next move. With Banshee he hardly had an opportunity to top all that much. It’s not that he had a problem getting railed himself. Banshee always made sure he was squealing with delight by the time they were finished. Though it’d be complete bullshit if he were to say he didn’t love the power of topping someone who so desperately wanted him to plow them till they too squealed as he did. Couple that with the fact he’d be rocking the hero of the Red War’s world? How could he not resist?</p><p>The pause and eyeing up on Cayde’s part only heightened Cyon’s anticipation. Cayde gave the tent in his pants a rub before tucking his thumb into the waistline of his pants, his waistband forming a v-shape as he pulled down on it and teased the base of his cock to Cyon’s lustful eyes. It had only been a week since they last hooked up, and the effect of the hiatus was written all over Cyon.</p><p>“You’re so adorable when you’re like this.”</p><p>Cyon squirmed in place from annoyance, conversation not being a top priority. He pried his stare at Cayde’s cock and looked up at him. “Like what?”</p><p>“Your eyes do the opening up thing when you see something you like. It’s cute.” </p><p>“You mean dilate...?”</p><p>“Potato, potato. Same difference. Fancy language ain’t my thing, you know?”</p><p>“Cayde...”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“If you drag this bullshit out for another second, I swear you will have a GIANT problem on your hands.”</p><p>Cayde winked. “That’s my feisty Hunter.”</p><p>Cayde pulled down his pants enough to free his erect cock much to Cyon’s satisfaction. It was large for sure. Whoever built him made that certain. It was no monster of a thing but in a drunken dick-measuring contest with a bunch of guys? He’d place quite high on that list. </p><p>Cyon yanked his pants down, only getting them off enough to pull his dick out before Cayde pressed up against him, kissing Cyon tenderly as he grabbed a hold of their cocks and began jerking them both off. Cyon croaked out a moan as he felt the heat from Cayde press up against his own length. The two began grinding against each other. Cyon gripped the back of Cayde’s head and pulled him into a long awaited make out. A spurt of warm and synthetic pre-cum oozed from Cyon’s throbbing length as Cayde squeezed their dicks together and beat them off. Cayde smeared the pre onto his gloved hand and twisted his palm over their heads, making them both groan with delight. He then used the pre to slicken up their dicks as he jerked them off. Cyon leaked more, trying to clamp down on his fluid reserves to keep himself from cumming all over the place so early into their session. All the pre-cum that Cyon was secreting was setting off Cayde, their joint amount of pre-cum coating their dicks in a fine layer of synthetic spunk. Their cores burned like small furnaces within them as their bodies vented hot air to keep them from melting on the spot. </p><p>“Fuck...Cyon…” Cayde spoke in raspy partials after breaking the kiss. They vented in silence for a second, the hot air expelling through their glowing mouths and warming each other’s faces. Cyon dropped a hand to Cayde’s breastplate and pawed at it, grumbling as Cayde paused his stroking. “Don’t...start getting sappy with me now...you voided being sappy when you...started jerking me off in a fucking pub.”</p><p>Cayde jetted out a sharp exhale as he laughed. “Yeah...I guess I did.” He manhandled Cyon’s thighs, squeezing his synthetic muscle as he hiked Cyon up against the wall, grinding his cock up against that glowing cyan dick that was helping him get lubed up. Cyon locked his legs around Cayde’s waist and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for another mash of their faces they would call a kiss. They ground up against each other before Cayde repositioned himself, prodding his tip against Cyon’s hole. Cyon tightened around Cayde as he let out a small and excited whimper. The horny Hunter squeezed his legs tighter around Cayde, venting another bout of burning air. “Son of a bitch...I know you can’t keep up this teasing forever…”</p><p>A low and plotting chuckle in response from Cayde made the pinned Hunter whir with anticipation. Cyon experienced a mild tingling sensation radiating from his thighs. At first he thought it was just some wiring going on the fritz, but that mischievous tone in Cayde’s voice was a big giveaway to what he was planning on doing next. A weight of dread and excitement sunk so deep inside of Cyon that it could’ve rivaled a black hole with how dense it was. </p><p>“Cayde...Cayde don’t you look at me that way! CAYDE!!” He exclaimed as he punched Cayde in the chest in a vain attempt to stop him from what he was devilishly about to do. The tingling rapidly turned into a short but high voltage shock of electricity, sending a large jolt of energy through every nook and cranny of Cyon’s metallic body. Cyon’s glitched mic screech echoed through the alleyway as his systems were shocked into complete haywire. A pulse of electrical current blasted through his wiring and metal, signaling every receptor to flip to pure ecstasy and start blasting the sensation to the moon. Cyon threw his back, banging it against the wall as a euphoric moan escaped through the screech of his transmitter. </p><p>Cayde held fast to Cyon’s thighs as he shocked him through his hands, his gloves having been specifically crafted by his truly for this very occasion. He watched in greedy lust as Cyon tried to recuperate himself after the shocking discombobulation, the lights within him flickering as the current made its rounds inside of him. There would be no rest for the electrocuted Hunter, however. He thrust himself deep inside Cyon’s depths before the poor Hunter had a chance to fully pull himself back to reality, making him spill some incomprehensible nonsense from his mouth as Cayde’s large length mashed and activated his already sensitive receptors present within his bosom. The horny-crazed Hunter shimmied himself down the wall and buried that Vanguard cock deeper inside of him, desperate for more of the intoxicating ecstasy he was already drunk on.</p><p>Cayde let out a static-filled grunt at Cyon’s eagerness, matching it as he slid his dick out a bit before roughly ramming it back inside. Cyon nearly blew out his transmitter with his squeal. He gripped Cayde’s cloak and tore it some as his hands heated up, his control over his Light slipping as his mind spun. Cayde repeated the motion over and over, slamming himself into Cyon with increasing ferocity and frequency. Goodness was the tightness heavenly. At this rate, he wouldn’t last very long, but he didn’t care. He wanted to fuck this bottom silly. Cyon struggled to formulate a simple, comprehensible word as Cayde dicked him. A raw and primal lust he hadn’t experienced before from the Vanguard leader was being used to ravage his ass. He craved more. He needed more. And he hoped his complete jumbled mess of speech was a good enough indicator of that. His armor scraped against the wall as he took Cayde. The scent of burning cotton and polyester wafted into their noises as the sound of Cayde raw dogging Cyon’s ass filled the air. The Light seeped through Cyon’s hands, jumping from making Cayde’s cloak a warm snuggie to inefficient, nonetheless smoking tinder. Neither gave it much thought. They were much too into the moment to care. Cayde thrust harder, eager to pump his pent upload inside Cyon, who was clamping down on his cock with a yearning hold.</p><p>Cyon was the first to finish, dumping his reserves all out onto his abdomen and breastplate in thick lines of glowing cyan spunk with a relished whimper. Cayde followed close behind, grunting as he came deep inside Cyon’s tight ass, filling it to the brim with synthetic seed. Cyon dumped even more as Cayde unloaded inside of him, a line of illuminating spunk hitting his own face as another unintelligible moan escaped his transmitter. Cayde’s load seeped out as it overfilled inside Cyon, running down Cayde’s shaft like watered down syrup before splattering onto the floor in light blue blotches.</p><p>The two vented heavily as a pause followed their climax. Their bodies whirred like mini jet engines as their cores burned as such. Cyon recalibrated his gaze towards Cayde, who was staring right back at him, the intensity in his eyes fizzled out and leaving a very satisfied Hunter behind. Cayde raised a hand from Cyon’s thigh and gave him a light pat on the cheek. Cyon cooed, his head still pins and needles from the sensory overload. </p><p>“A heads up next time before you shock me, please?” </p><p>Cayde sulked his shoulders in an imitation of a pout. “The surprise makes it so much more fun though!”</p><p>“Cayde...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Promise me.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine. You’re SUCH a buzzkill and don’t even pretend for a second you didn’t like it.”</p><p>Cyon chuckled and gave him a small peck on his horn. “Never said I didn’t.”</p><p>“Daw...you kissed my horn too.”</p><p>“Oh hush. I’m trying to make up for searing your cloak.”</p><p>“Ah don’t worry about it. I got like a hundred of them in my dorm somewhere.”</p><p>They both had a small laugh and shared another kiss.</p><p>“Banshee isn’t going to be happy that you didn’t invite him.”</p><p>“I’m sure we can both make it up to him,” Cayde remarked with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>